


Peter Parker Causes Chaos (+ The Avengers)

by slytherinnugget7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Has Issues, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Beta Read, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnugget7/pseuds/slytherinnugget7
Summary: Web Dem Up @Spidey-ManSerious question, if I found a cat on the ground and it had no tags, no chip implanted, and I posted ads about it...can i keep it?Iron Man @TonyStarkNo, we have enough animals alreadyWeb Dem Up @Spidey-ManBUT THE CAT MR STARK
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 340





	1. Spidey Has Joined The Chat

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
Why the heck is every username taken :(

Polite Dino @Rockky  
Nice a new parody spidey account, also, language there is no swearing in my religious Minecraft server.

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
Sorry *why thy hecketh is every username taketh :-(

Thors Bicep Lover @UnProblematic-Rock  
I Loveth thy parody account 

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
I loveth you

MellowJello @MiniPomPom  
Uhh, ya’ll what if it's really spidey lmao, probably not but...

Why Avengers hot @Angie  
Nah, this spidey's too cultured :( 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
Serious question, if I found a cat on the ground and it had no tags, no chip implanted, and i posted ads about it...can i keep it?

Iron Man @TonyStark  
No, we have enough animals already

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
BUT THE CAT MR STARK 

Sponge @AbsorbentGay  
wait is this real spidey??? Incwjerdwns

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
maybe ;)...anyway gotta go! I’m getting the cat some toys, a bed, and cat treats uwu 

Iron Man @TonyStark  
KID NO CAT, NO CAT.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
If ya’ll wanna meet my new cat go check my insta its @Webster-Man! 

Capsicle @CaptainAmerica  
Why is there a cat running around??? Also how too change name???

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
Uh gotta zayn real quick hngggsihdj

\-----------------------------

@Webster-Man

This is my new cat Timber and I luv him very much :D

  
. . . . . . Comments 

@ManlyManMorty  
Very nice, thank you spidey 

@SlytherinNugget  
It so tiny, I wanna give it a hug 

@TonyStark  
Kid, I said NO cats!

>> @Webster-Man  
I’m suddenly Jared 19


	2. StarkIntern Has Entered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StarkIntern @BestInternBoi  
> Grass 
> 
> Dodo @MapleTreeBird  
> Is this a real intern??

Iron Man @TonyStark   
For those who have been spamming me about the new “parody” spiderman account, yes it is really him.

Thors Bicep Lover @UnProblematic-Rock  
OMG he told me he loved me back AHHHH

Polite Dino @Rockky  
Finally! I’ve waited my entire 18 years of existence for this moment 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Toaster breaker @TommyFrees  
Guys Theory Time! What if Spider-Man is Iron Man’s son? 1/?

Toaster breaker @TommyFrees  
Before you say anything hear me out! The way they have interacted so far seems as though they live together 2/?

Toaster breaker @TommyFrees  
I know that the avengers live there (or well some do) but Spider-Man isn’t an official avenger so why is he there as well? 3/3

Sponge @AbsorbentGay  
OMG, that actually makes sense! I kinda hope it’s true 

MellowJello @MiniPomPom   
How did you manage to think up a theory with around a day of spiderman tweets??

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

StarkIntern @BestInternBoi  
Grass 

Dodo @MapleTreeBird  
Is this a real intern??

StarkIntern @BestInternBoi  
Maybeef

Teensy @NotShort   
I dont care if it’s real I already love them 

Pepper @PepperPotts-Stark   
Peter that you hun?

StarkIntern @BestInternBoi   
Hi Miss.Potts-Stark : D 

Pepper @PepperPotts-Stark   
Hello dear, now what exactly caused you to decide to make this?

StarkIntern @BestInternBoi   
I wanted a hug from Mr.Stark but he said no so i made this for revenge, are you mad :(?

Pepper @PepperPotts-Stark   
Oh got it, continue then! And no I am not mad just curious!

Sponge @AbsorbentGay  
Woah, that was such a pure interaction 😭🥺

Phil Me Up @PhilDaBest   
We get spidey and now a stark intern?? Best week ever

Thors Bicep Lover @UnProblematic-Rock  
No one gonna mention the intern and Iron man being close enough to hug?? Also, pepper calling them dear, hun etc??

\--------------------------------------------------------------


	3. I 2 AM The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capsicle @CaptainAmerica  
> Why is the living room and green mess?! I am appalled!
> 
> Kaw KAw @ClintBarton  
> ‘I aM aPpAlLeD’
> 
> StarkIntern @BestInternBoi  
> sorry, I was trying to make it like a forest.

StarkIntern @BestInternBoi  
I 2 am the tree 

Kaw KAw @ClintBarton  
Pete, why is the living room covered in green glitter? 

StarkIntern @BestInternBoi  
I thot you were cool uncle 

Kaw KAw @ClintBarton  
I AM I AM! Continue whatever you’re doing 

\-----------------------------------------------

Capsicle @CaptainAmerica  
Someone, Please Explain Why there is a cardboard tree blocking the living room

Capsicle @CaptainAmerica  
Why is the living room an green mess?! I am appalled!

Kaw KAw @ClintBarton  
‘I aM aPpAlLeD’

StarkIntern @BestInternBoi  
sorry, I was trying to make it like a forest. 

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
I forgot appalled was a word lol

Capsicle @CaptainAmerica  
...what do you children learn at school

StarkIntern @BestInternBoi  
Science, English, Spanish, History, Math, Art, Band, etc. 

Capsicle @CaptainAmerica  
That was hypothetical Peter 

Kaw KAw @ClintBarton  
#CAPalled hahahhha

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
Even im funnier then that 

Kaw KAw @ClintBarton  
Yea? Prove it! 

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
#CaptainAppalled 

Iron Man @TonyStark  
You’re both unfunny 

Trending WorldWide  
#CaptainAppalled  
#CAPalled  
#JoeBidenForTheWin!


	4. flash messes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call me MJ @QueenMJ   
> Flash, fuck off 
> 
> Cindy :D @MoonC  
> Flash you’re taking it too far, you could get suspended for this probably even expelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware that there will be swears in this chapter!

Parker Luck @PeterSwings   
I dont like celery 

Guy in chair @NedHacks  
I dont like cabbage 

Call me MJ @QueenMJ   
Stop complaining and eat the damn cafeteria food 

Parker Luck @PeterSwings   
But MJ it tastes worse than mays food! 

May Parker @MParker   
I should take offense but I’m more curious as to what the cafeteria food tastes like. 

\--------------------------------------------  
Thors Bicep Lover @UnProblematic-Rock  
I was looking through tony starks following, why is he following random people??

Harry styles future bae @LiliaStans   
Who? (sorry, too lazy to go through it myself lol!) 

Thors Bicep Lover @UnProblematic-Rock  
Some kid named Peter, another named Ned, and another named MJ? Oh and this lady named May Parker. 

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Kid no.1’s my personal intern, kid no.2’s friend of his, and MJ’s peppers intern. Mays peters guardian. 

Harry styles future bae @LiliaStans  
Love how he refers to the first two as kids but the last ones referred to as their name.   
\-----------------------------------------  
Flash in the Flesh @FlashT   
Penis how much peoples dick did you have to suck to get tony stark to follow you and lie about you having an internship 

Parker Luck @PeterSwings  
...um

Call me MJ @QueenMJ   
Flash, fuck off 

Cindy :D @MoonC  
Flash you’re taking it too far, you could get suspended for this probably even expelled 

Flash in the Flesh @FlashT  
My parents are rich they can pay that shit off in a second, besides Penis deserves it. 

Abe the babe ;) @AbeBrown   
Dude you’re messed up

\------------------------------------

Sponge @AbsorbentGay  
Ya’ll i was spying on this peter boy, and uhh this flash guy being a complete ass to him  
*Insert screenshot of the tweets* 

Dodo @MapleTreeBird  
Omg the flash kid seems so spoiled like ughhh

Harry styles future bae @LiliaStans  
I dont know who this peter kid is but i would beat the flash guy up for him xoxox 

MellowJello @MiniPomPom  
Should we @ tony stark ?? i feel like he should know whats going on 

Teensy @NotShort  
Lets @ all the avengers that way if one doesn’t react the other can tell tony (if I’m smart :))

Sponge @AbsorbentGay  
@TonyStark @TonyStark @TonyStark @TonyStark @TonyStark 

Harry styles future bae @LiliaStans  
@PepperPotts-Stark @PepperPotts-Stark @PepperPotts-Stark 

Iron Man @TonyStark  
And at that moment I knew I’m about to beat this bitch up. Seriously @FlashT expect to not get into college xxx

@PepperPotts-Stark  
Tony for once dont quote a vine or whatever that is, but besides that @FlashT we will be contacting the school to set up a meeting between your parents and us to discuss this as this behavior is unacceptable.

MellowJello @MiniPomPom  
Woah we didn't even have to tag ant man to get their attention 

Big Smoll @AntMan   
What's that supposed to mean?

MellowJello @MiniPomPom  
Uhh you know most people dont even remember you so umm

Big Smoll @AntMa  
Could have at least sugarcoated that :((( 

\------------------------


	5. Wholesome Pete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capsicle @CaptainAmerica  
> Press what? I think you got cut off peter. 
> 
> Parker Luck @PeterSwings  
> Oh! I said 
> 
> Capsicle @CaptainAmerica  
> Question mark 
> 
> Kaw KAw @ClintBarton  
> Did you just type out ‘question mark’??? #questionmark

Parker Luck @PeterSwings  
Why do I suddenly have 20k followers????

MellowJello @MiniPomPom  
Well you see, you’re really wholesome #PeterAppreciationday

Sponge @AbsorbentGay  
You seem real nice #PeterAppreciationday

Kaw KAw @ClintBarton  
As @MiniPomPom said you are incredibly wholesome #PeterAppreciationday

MellowJello @MiniPomPom  
Asdjkl DID HAWKEYE JUST MENTION ME OMG

Big Smoll @AntMan  
You’re nice!!!! U gave Cassie a caprisun!! #PeterAppreciationday

Thors Bicep Lover @UnProblematic-Rock  
You just seem like a good person x #PeterAppreciationday

Parker Luck @PeterSwings   
I dont deserve you guys 🥺

Iron Man @TonyStark  
we’re the one who doesn’t deserve you Pete :) you’re kind, selfless, and just a amazing person in general! #PeterAppreciationday

Cindy :D @MoonC  
You’re very kind and nice :) #PeterAppreciationday 

Guy in chair @NedHacks  
You’re my closest friend (as well as my first!) everything ive been through you’ve been there for me, you’re an amazing friend peter! #PeterAppreciationday 

\-----------

Parker Luck @PeterSwings  
I feel like i should do something as you were all very kind..soo Q&A time, though i doubt you guys wanna know anything about a random dude lol. Ask questions with the hashtage #Q&Apeter

Dodo @MapleTreeBird  
Favorite type of bird? #Q&Apeter

Parker Luck @PeterSwings  
I like hummingbirds there really fast and cool :D

Lucyyy @Loose-E  
Are you and @BestInternBoi the same person? #Q&Apeter

Parker Luck @PeterSwings  
Yes! The bestinternboi account is for work/avengers related thing :}

Guy in chair @NedHacks  
PETER WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL #Q&Apeter

Parker Luck @PeterSwings  
Kinda sick so I was forced to stay home :(

Iron Man @TonyStark

Kinda??Kinda???? Peter you’ve been throwing up for the past 10 minutes non-stop how is that kinda??

Parker Luck @PeterSwings  
No need to expose me like that Mr Stark >:{

Capsicle @CaptainAmerica  
Peter Please tell me how I change my name, I would like it to be ‘Steve’. I even searched up how to change it but google refuses to tell me. #Q&Apeter

Parker Luck @PeterSwings  
Well you press

Capsicle @CaptainAmerica  
Press what? I think you got cut off peter. 

Parker Luck @PeterSwings  
Oh! I said 

Capsicle @CaptainAmerica  
Question mark

Kaw KAw @ClintBarton  
Did you just type out ‘question mark’??? #questionmark

\-------------------

Trending WorldWide

#PeterAppreciationday   
#questionmark  
#pineappleonpizza


	6. Spiderman Shenanigan's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodo @MapleTreeBird  
> Why are you so casual about getting stabbed??
> 
> Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
> Its like a weekly thing lol :D

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
Hello I got stabbeddedeedwdeeeeeefrg

Natasha @BlackWidow   
Паук, where are you?

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
Hesoki;

Natasha @BlackWidow   
@TonyStark track his suit.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Found him, Natasha come to the medbay. 

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
Hi! I’m all right, I just got stabbed once, twice,...ten times. 

Dodo @MapleTreeBird  
Why are you so casual about getting stabbed??

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
Its like a weekly thing lol :D

Natasha @BlackWidow   
Маленький is still rather loopy from the anesthesia 

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Hold on weekly???

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
Hahaha yep! I stitch them myself usuallyyy

Iron Man @TonyStark  
I’m sorry what.

Natasha @BlackWidow   
Stark, turn Baby Spider Protocol back on.

Iron Man @TonyStark  
Will do. 

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
No nooo, i'm big adult man boyyy no baby spider protocol plss

Natasha @BlackWidow  
We don't want you dying on us Паук

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
Buttt мама паук i havnt died yet so i probably wont. 

Natasha @BlackWidow   
Its for your safety Маленький

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
:((((

\------------------

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
I'm fully recovered now and okay :) thank you for worrying about me! Anyways gotta run birdman and i are gonna play dance dance revolution :DDDD (we made a presentation to convince TincanMan to buy it for us!!!) 

Thors Bicep Lover @UnProblematic-Rock  
Happy you’re okay Spidey!!! Enjoy the dance dance revolution :) 

MellowJello @MiniPomPom  
Do you guys have an arcade room?

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
Yeppers, we have mario kart, that alligator smashing game, skeeball, photo booth, and now dance dance revolution!!!!!

MellowJello @MiniPomPom  
That's so cool!!!

Kaw KAw @ClintBarton  
SPIDERRRRRMANNNN IVE BEEN WAITING FOR 5 MINUTES GET OVER HER ALREADYYYYYY

Web Dem Up @Spidey-Man  
Well, gotta swing! Have a nice day everyone :) 

\-------   
Trending worldwide   
#GottaSwing   
#WeeklyStabbing   
#sweetcreature


End file.
